


Relaxation

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [296]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Benny, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Relaxation, Stressed Sam, Sub Sam, blindfold, non-sexual D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: This is how Sam knows best to relax, to let everything else in his life go. He asks Benny for help.





	

Something’s been up with Sam, and Benny knows it. But the hunter has been jumpy, avoiding talking to Benny, avoiding Benny’s questions. Something is wrong, and Benny is determined to find out what.

He corners Sam when Sam tries to sneak out of bed early one morning, and eventually gets the truth from Sam. Sam’s a raw, frayed nerve because he needs Benny to take control, at least for a little while. He needs to submit, to not be taking care of everyone, to not worry.

He still looks pretty, worried, and every inch of Benny wants to comfort him, but to tell the truth, Benny’s not exactly unworried himself.

“Sugar,” he begins, tracing his hand down Sam’s face. “I want nothin’ more than to give ya what ya need, ya know that. But…I don’t…”

Benny doesn’t like sex. He doesn’t feel that pull and never had any desire for sex in his life, not even when he was human. It hasn’t been a problem between the two of them–Benny’s always gotten the feeling that Sam is happier without sex at this point in his life, honestly–but Benny now wonders if it’s something Sam needs, if going without is part of the problem.

But Sam is shaking his head. “It doesn’t have to be sexual,” he says. “I’m not asking for that. Just…tell me what to do for a while,” he says, and he’s too close to begging for Benny’s liking. “Just let me not think about anything but what you tell me to.”

Benny supposes he can work with that. He needs to do research–get Sam to show him where to look online, most likely–and they need to have a long discussion about rules, what Sam wants, what he doesn’t, what Benny can give him.

But right now, Sam just needs…something, and even Benny can see that. He’s not exactly unfamiliar with taking charge, even if it hasn’t been his typical mode lately. “Alright,” he says firmly. “Alright, Sam. Gonna take care of you.” He looks him over, makes some decisions, some guesses. Sam is weary and worn, strung tight. He needs Benny to take over, relax him, shut his brain and his stress down, maybe help his rest a bit. “We’ll start simple,” he says. “An’ you tell me if you wanna stop. Got it?”

Sam nods, so Benny nods back. He points to the bed they vacated not too long before. “Lie down,” he instructs.

Sam does as he’s told while Benny digs through the closet. He’s sure he’s supposed to use something other than ties for this, but they have _tie_  right in the name, and they’re soft, and they’ll do.

He makes his way over to Sam. “Gonna tie your hands, then blindfold you,” he informs Sam. “Yeah?” he checks.

Sam nods, so Benny gets to work, gently securing Sam’s wrists behind his back, then putting the tie over his eyes, tying it at the back of his head. Sam’s now partially immobile and partially sensory deprived, made to be reliant on Benny for the time being.

Benny doesn’t know what Sam wants. He’s not wholly unfamiliar with these things, considering how long he’s lived, although he’s never participated–they had always seemed too steeped in sex for his tastes. But he knows that there are many ways for this to manifest, many possibilities Sam could want. They’ll have to talk about that later.

But for now, Benny knows what he wants to give. He thinks he knows what Sam needs, hoe best to help him, and he’s going to give it a try.

“Head on my lap,” Benny instructs, sitting on the bed and helping to guide Sam into place. Sam lays there, blinded and bound, still tense, and Benny begins to tug his fingers through Sam’s hair, careful of the blindfold knot, then down his neck, over his exposed spine before starting it all again. “Relax,” he orders.”

It takes a few minutes, but Sam manages to, his muscles releasing as he sinks deeper into Benny and the bed. “Good,” Benny praises. “Keep that up. All you gotta do is relax.”

Benny thinks Sam probably finds this harder than anything else he’s been asked to do lately but he keeps trying. Benny’s proud of him for it and tells him so, dragging his fingers through Sam’s hair as he does. They keep going like that and Sam seems to be drifting, completely relaxed and less aware.

Sam’s hovering in that space when Benny undoes his hands, then the blindfold. He’d debated letting Sam continue to rest, then fall asleep like that–somewhere Benny is sure he could have gotten Sam with enough time–but he wants to hold him, to completely feel Sam pressed against him.

“Up here with me,” Benny commands quietly, lying back in the pillows and wrapping Sam in his arms. He immediately resumes stroking Sam’s hair, using his other arm to pin Sam in place against him, wondering if that helps. “Keep your eyes closed,” he instructs. “And sleep, Sam. Doin’ so good for me. All you gotta do is sleep.”

Sam obeys after a few minutes, and Benny can’t remember the last time Sam slept half as well.


End file.
